User talk:Bunnyboo50
Welcome! I've finally arrived to make a "somewhat permanent" settlement on your wikia. Where shall we begin? --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 05:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Where do you think we should begin first, Miguel? Answer back. -'Bunnyboo50 '''06:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do mean like working on the rules on my wikia, like banishing users from my wiki for a week or like make permanent pages. Maybe I'll stick to your idea. Shall we continue, Miguel? Please Answer back. -'''Bunnnyboo50 '(UTC) No. All I need is their commitment and their loyalty. We do need a spam guard. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 11:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Operation:First-World Wiki, Part I I believe there's a lot to begin. Smaller acquisitions to make a wiki extremely will boost it to silver status. To make this wiki appealing, I've been reviewing a lot of wikis so far, And, to make your wiki noticed, NEVER, EVER make it like an ad on another wiki. Here's What all wikis are graded, This is according to the criteria I've learned back a Beacon. Look, My Humanities Assessment Criteria will help make a wiki glorious. *'CRITERION A: KNOWLEDGE' ** This wiki has an expandable range of terminology (i.e. Characters, Items, Games, etc.), and is consistent in using that knowledge appropriately. ** This wiki should consist a wide range of extremely relevant fanfic facts and examples, that can be used to demonstrate understanding. *'CRITERION B: CONCEPTS' ** This wiki demonstrates awareness and understanding by explaining in detail on its subjects. **Each concept made is appropriate and shows a lot of insight and viewpoint. *'CRITERION D: ORGANIZATION AND PRESENTATION' ** This wiki always shows relevant information to its readers. ** This wiki is well-developed, and any article has a logical sequence to the appropriate format. ** The wiki's expression and presentation have language styles and media (Fan art, music, video) are constantly used appropriately to appeal to its audience and purpose. And for my personal favorite: * The wiki is part of the 3 C's, C''lear'', C''oncise'', and C''omplete''. That's what you've expect, if you've have to see from a great wiki and your history paper that has 500 words long. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 11:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Operation:First-World Wiki, Part 2 I think kind of get it. You're saying we should work more on this wiki to have more process of more viewers coming here since they don't actually understand the meaning of the wiki. Did I get that right, Miguel? For example, Super Mario Wiki, can block a user from editing any page of the subject. Answer back. Bunnyboo50 8:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That is helpful. Unregistered contributer shall sign their allegiance, befor any edit is to be made. Otherwise, valuable pages need to be locked. Anyways, you're the administrator, right? Have you understand my grading system yet? --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] I kind of get it, Miguel, it a little confusing but I get some of it. Shall we continue talking. Answer back. '-Bunnyboo50 '''8:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Our next operation shall begin. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas']] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 13:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Operation: From Square One I had been reviewing your wiki, and it seems you're boasting with a lot of games. These games require a vast amount of info, synopsis and images to produce. My advice: please stick with the games you've first made, and try to develop it as much as you can (It is quite effective to make chapters as their separate articles. Here are some additional tips for your wiki. *'Please centralize your thoughts' -- Earthbound, Sonic, Mario. Stay in that vicinity. Don't try to add characters out of the Earthbound-Sonic-Mario range, or else it will be confusing and disappointing to the reader. *'Make a lot of infoboxes' -- According to the RuneScape and Final Fantasy Wiki, It helps them get organized with the bestiary, magical spells (or your supposed PSI), and items. *'Making an appealing character profile' -- Adding an character infobox, complete with a profile image of the character, (that is made in an appropriate size, like 225px.) Just like the Sonic News Network *'Please warn your readers' -- I know its lovely to create a fangame, and it appears to be playable. Make that game appear as fan fiction, and my personal thoughts, you should consider that it's not an official game (Otherwise, don't trick your readers that these games do exist.) I'll have more questions, and answers, depending on your mood. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 13:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) A Possiblity, Part 1: Bring the Earthbound Series Back Is it possible to make these video games? I do know some things about Gaming. Here some tips: * You need to get the voices of the character and get a producers and directors * You need to program the game * Use data to record the game * And in the final product download all the game data on a disc * Get an Game Artist to design the disc * And wait to make more games that are made before it's release What do you think? If I was ever to make the firth game and make all the games and characters here on video games, I'll make you my co-director since you do deserve it. In fact, I was going to sent in a letter to Nintendo if they'll help me bring the Earthbound series back and get many, many new characters in too, to make fans happy. Are you in on that idea? Please answer back, Miguel. -'Bunnyboo50 '''9:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thy Will Be Done...? Alaysia, These things require financial, social and sometimes, political support. What stresses me is the financial part. It seems difficult to persuade Nintendo or other Earthbound fans. Just like in the old days, money is required to pull through with a certain commision (i.e. animation, sculpting a statue, and even making a video game.) You need teams to boost efforts on making these games. Consulting "The Dave" of "''Mother 4" and "M5_Annie of" "Earthbound Frontier (Mother 5)" to pull through with these fan games. It is unknown if they are really doing the games they've plan in order for Nintendo to resurrect the Earthbound Series. It's quite difficult, I am not saying it is impossible, but it's hard to persuade Nintendo. All I can say, M5_Annie and The Dave are the producers of the much-coveted Mother 4 and 5 games. Although I believe, their production is in a dormant state. You can try to make them active, and try to participate actively with them. Note: Finish the game before you write your article. You'll never know what to expect. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 14:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah........ Yeah, you're right about that. But I do really want the Earthbound series to be back. ............Please answer back. -Bunnyboo50 11:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) A Ray of Hope: Mother 4 Still Alive Just check this out! Click here! You've still got a chance for them to push through with the Mother 4 game! Dave claims he and his team will never give up. But, with M5_Annie, It clearly states that she just gave up. Oh well, best wishes to Mother 4 then. (Mother 5 is changing to an anime/manga format, oh lol, my type.) Is listening to Eumir Deodato's Greatest Hits, --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 16:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I really think that's really nice. Though, I'm still determine about bring Earthbound back, at least I'll get to get Mother 4 (at least I hope). I just came back fom the pool. We can still be pals right and talk, right. Please answer back. -'Bunnyboo50 '''July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup, we sure are. Still having problems with any edit -- which one to start..... --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas']] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 10:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I can help with that! You help this wiki, anytime, Miguel. You can help me with Ness, puting on his page about his role in Earthbound, and his rival, Porky Minch. Next, you can put on Lucas page about his role about Mother 3. ''Because I want more people to discover my wiki, so I have to work on it so people could understand it. Can you help me, Miguel? Please write back. -Bunnyboo50 9:30 July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Miguel? Are you here, Miguel? Hello? I want to tell you somethings. If you get this message, please write back. -'''Bunnyboo50 '(UTC) I see.... and.... I came...... Your wiki has been growing up. I'm just fumbling about my next personal character concept. Possibly a warrior dragon.... who knows? Is still in touch and fumbling around --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 02:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions- Part One, My Dear Friend What a relief, I was worry about you, my good friend. I want to hear your best opinion of this question I want to ask you. Do you think it's a good idea of putting a seedrian(s) in the series. I wanted to put Rosetta the Seedrian in the series so there will be a second fearful character in the series behind Lucas. And the reason why I bring Cosmo in the Earthbound series since and Sonic Fans want Cosmo back so I made Cosmo the true mother of Princess Rosetta. Then at the end of the game, Cosmo's Clan comes back alive and then they appear in Earthbound Mega-Star Baseball. I think it's nice to have many seedrians in the series, of Earthbound. Do you approve of this, Miguel? Please write back. -'Bunnyboo50 '(UTC) Well, it seems to me as if its New Seedrian Games Wiki. I believe you should develop on your created Earthbound Series characters more than the rest. It's great to see something original. I'm happy.... Cheers. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 22:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Questions- Part 2, My Dear Friend Well Miguel, are you saying we are should work on main ''characters more. Well I'm done with all seven main protagonists: Ness, Lucas, Samantha, Chase, Emma Sparks, Blossom the Fludderfly, and Paula Polestar. I'm only done with two main antogonists: Porky Minch and Loverina Flirts. I'm still need to do Hokey Pitch. So right now I'm doing the recurr protagonists and recurr antogonists. Then I'll do the video games. I doing the Seedrians first, to get it over with. I think it's a good thing to have seedrians in the series of Earthbound, since in every video game series there are alien races. Please write back. -'''Bunnyboo50 '(UTC) Yup, I do love some prioritizing. Your PSI attributes and choice is great. Do you have an image of your character profiles for Earthbound yet? A full body profile for your characters seems great. Depicting scenes of them on your games, and possibly seeing them pull out their fancy PSI / POW moves is perfect! Maybe you could also be nominated for the best fan art for Earthbound/Mother 3/Sonic in sites like DevianART, or the forums of Starmen.net. Prioritize and enjoy creating doodles, --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 10:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well Miguel, I drewn all 4 female main charcters (this courts Blossom): Samantha (has mango tango hair), Emma Sparks (has black hair), Paula Polestar ( has bright blonde hair), and Blossom the Fludderfly. I already know what Ness, Lucas, and Chase. So I got some pictures of the images I wanted for my characters including Blossom the Fludderfly. So I want to show Nintendo what they think about my Earthbound characters and including the new PSI moves I made. By the way, have you heard about the new upcoming Nintendo 3DS system. I think I'll put my new Earthbound series characters on most on Nintendo Wii, some on DS and DSi, and may be some on the system 3DS. What do you think about my ideas, Miguel. '-Bunnyboo50 '''8:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Operation: From Square One, Part II Wow, you did finish most of your ''Earthbound sketches. coloring them might add to the "Hotbeat" of "New Earthbound Games Wiki." Like almost every few hour or so, I drop by at your wiki and find that is developing as strong as Earthbound Wiki's. Great job, you deserve all the credit. 1% for me! Now, all your character sketches ready, you may need to scan and upload to the New Earthbound Games Wiki. Put them in the appropriate profiles, and.... success! Well, I think all your Seedrain characters are made by your own hand? Right? --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 13:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You bet, Miguel. Right now, I'm working on main Theme Songs, for the main characters. I still thinking of the Main Theme Songs for, Samantha, Chase, and Paula: Ness: 'Ness' main Theme Song is Follow Me, since he wants to be followed by his friends, and acts like a leader. '''Lucas: '''Lucas' main Theme song is Endless Possibility. The reason I gave him this song is because it seems to me, what I researched and watched about Lucas is he seems he doesn't really believe in himself and thinks he's a bad friend, since he ran away when Ness turned into a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and in the next scene, Lucas seem sad and depress when he didn't save Ness like Ness did from him. So I gave him a song where he can express himself that he believes in himself with Samantha by his song. '''Emma Sparks: '''Her main Theme song is Together. I gave her this song since with her friends she feels like she can do just about anything, similar with Tails in the Sonic series. I'm still thinking, So far I did the pictures of my main characters, created there ages, their likes and dislikes, personalities, friends, rivals, enemies, and doing a few game plots. I doing recurr protagonists and recurr antogonists. I want Nintendo to see this wiki. Please write back. '-Bunnyboo50, '''July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes. They all shall be on this wiki. Nintendo (or even SEGA) shall be proud. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 15:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya really think so! Thank you. I'm really determined to bring the Earthbound series back, my mom and dad will be so proud of me. By the way Miguel are you a boy or a girl? Please write back. -'Bunnyboo50 '''July 8, 2010 (UTC) Are there, Miguel. Hello! It's me, Alaysia. Please write back. '-Bunnyboo50 8:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alaysia, Asking about my gender? I'll give you straight answer. I am a 14-year old boy. You need more determination to make both Nintendo and your parents proud, though. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 02:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Determination Oh, sorry, my bad. Well, I am confident to get Earthbound back. So if either Nintendo or Sega, I want them to make a comeback for the series. Are ya with me all the way, Miguel? Please write back. '''-Bunnyboo50 '''08:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC)